ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardner
Hardner is the leader of the Blue Guardians. He was recruited by Iulius for Demon Card's plan. His Mother Dark Bring allows him to "restore" anything, including his missing arm, ruined buildings that had long since been leveled, the atmosphere after Haru tried a smoke screen, and all his opponents old wounds which they have ever suffered and is usually fatal (although it appears he has to touch the subject). He also carries a sword with a blunted tip since he prefers to slash off heads instead of stabbing people, thus earning the nickname "Executioner". After his defeat in volume 28, Lucia comes to take his mother DB and attempts to kill him as well. He aims to merge with Endless, to forget the incident of which killed all of his comrades, wife, and unborn child, which made him and his best friend the only survivors. Unknown to him, his unborn child was alive and raised up by his best friend. Hardner also tried all means to torture his daughter to reveal the hideout of which hid an ancient staff deep underground. Realizing what he had done to his own flesh and blood, Hardner broke down in defeat as Haru spares him, only to be stabbed in the back by Lucia to retrieve the mother DB piece. It is later revealed he survived the attack. Appearance Hardner is a well-built man distinguished by his great height, which comes with very long limbs. He has an elongated, squared face with marked features and a mildly prominent nose, light eyes topped by thin eyebrows, and a distinctive dark tattoo covering his large forehead, this taking on an almost flat "V''" shape with two small spirals near each edge; something which makes it somewhat reminiscent of a pair of wings. As the Captain of the Blue Guardians, his light-colored hair is tidily kept in a short cut, with a single tuft located just above his forehead jutting upwards; in the past, Hardner's hair was shown to be noticeably longer, with wavy strands of hair topping his head and protruding in every direction. Ever since his first days in the Blue Guardians, both of his relatively large earlobes have been adorned by simple, round metal earrings. During his first appearanced, he still retained the injury caused by the ship crash which caused the death of almost every Blue Guardian from the first generation, and which cost Hardner his left forearm: in its place, a large gun was present, secured to his stump. After such weapon's distruction, Hardner employed the powers of his Mother Dark Bring '''Anasthasis' to regrow his lost limb, thus having his arm restored to its original state.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 14-17 While he first appeared aboard the Albatross, Hardner also donned a simple pair of frameless glasses with square lenses; these, however, where destroyed when Belnika tried to assault him. When he was first introduced, Hardner donned a regal attire testifying his role as the leader of an organization whose power rivalled Demon Card: he sported a light shirt with intricate, spiralling dark motifs and edges adorned by a succession of light and dark parts, paired with dark pants and footwear, with what looked like fur jutting outwards from the knee area. Over his shirt was a light plate cuirass, which in its upper part had four belts secured by buttons, two on each side, meant to be connected to the massive, dark pauldrons, possessing light edges and being adorned by a series of light motifs, among which was Blue Guardian's symbol and laurel, a symbol typically related to power or glory. A dark, wide armored collar was present arounf Hardner's neck, sporting a series of light rhombs containing small dark circles as decorations, and hanging from his wide shoulders, covering the upper part of his pauldrons, was a long and light cape, which was secured below the Captain's neck by a clasp which bore Anasthasis. An intricately decorated ring was also present on his right middle finger. After disembarking from the Albatross alongside Belnika, Hardner was shown wearing a much simpler outfit: his armor was replaced by a long, light coat reaching down below his knees, possessing a high and wide collar and cuffs covered in light fur, which alternated plain sections to parts adorned by various numbers of lines, which made it look like the cloth was composed of bands joined together, and his garish shirt by a simple, plain dark one. Personality References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dark Bring users Category:Blue Guardians Category:Manga only characters Category:Needs Help